


Пьяный Паучок

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Кто-то по-пьяни звонит бывшим, а Питер взял и позвонил будущему.





	1. Chapter 1

Питер роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
— Кошмар, — глубокомысленно изрекает он.  
— Ага, — соглашается сидящий рядом Гарри.  
— Я в ничто.  
— Ага. Ещё по одной?  
Питер смеётся, упираясь лбом в ладони, и пытается в таком положении покачать головой.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я шевелиться не могу. А мне ещё домой добираться!  
— Да брось ты, — тянет Озборн и пьяно морщится, будто Питер только что сморозил несусветную глупость. — Я… Ну, то есть, мы тебя подбросим.  
«Мы» — это Гарри и ЭмДжей, которая скоро должна приехать за своим новоявленным парнем.  
По правде говоря, она — последний человек, которого Питер хочет сейчас видеть. Он ещё никогда, никогда так не напивался. И чёрт его знает, как отреагирует, встретив ЭмДжей сейчас.  
— Не, — Питер выпрямляется и сдувает упавшую на лоб прядь волос. — Я сам как-нибудь.  
Гарри подвисает на несколько секунд, глядя на друга. А потом взгляд его проясняется.  
— Чёрт, прости, не подумал, — выдыхает Озборн, морщась. — Но я не могу тебя оставить в таком состоянии!  
Питер вздыхает. Веселье и лёгкость, охватывавшие его буквально несколько минут назад, бесследно испарились. И теперь ему немного грустно.  
— Я позвоню сейчас… куда-нибудь, — говорит он, выуживая телефон из кармана.  
— Давай, давай, — Гарри закидывает свою лапищу ему на плечо и прижимается, почти ложась на Паркера.  
Тот на это фыркает, пытаясь спихнуть Гарри с себя, но не особо усердствует.  
Питер растерянно листает список контактов, приходя к выводу, что, наверное, единственный человек, которому можно было бы позвонить, когда ты в стельку пьяный лежишь на столе в баре, сидит сейчас рядом с ним в точно таком же состоянии.  
Нет, конечно, в самом крайнем случае можно было бы позвонить кому-то из Мстителей или — боже упаси — тёте Мэй.  
Но оба варианта Питер отметает, едва они только приходят ему в голову. Такого стыда он не переживёт.  
Поэтому самым разумным выбором оказывается такси.  
Плечо затекает из-за того, что на нём висит Гарри. Кончики пальцев начинает слегка покалывать, и Питер предпринимает ещё одну вялую попытку вырваться. Возня заканчивается тем, что палец прижимается к экрану несколько раз, и Питер с Гарри замирают, глупо глядя на телефон.  
Первым очухивается Озборн.  
— Кто такой Уэйд Уилсон? — спрашивает он. — С работы?  
— Ага, типа того, — выдыхает Паркер и поздно соображает, что надо бы сбросить вызов, пока Дэдпул не…  
— Йохоооу, Питти! Че как? — доносится из трубки радостный возглас.  
Черт.  
— Хэй… — Питер прикладывает трубку к уху и чуть отсаживается от друга. — Все отлично, а ты как? Я… Эм… Случайно позвонил.  
Питер поворачивает голову, кидая подозрительный взгляд на развесившего уши Гарри.  
— А, понятно, — кажется, голос Уэйда поникает.  
Питер прикрывает глаза и трёт лоб ладонью.  
— Прости, если разбудил или отвлёк от чего-то…  
— Ага, от телемагазина. Хочешь тряпку за двадцать баксов, которая оттирает даже следы крови? Или анальную пробку с искусственным интеллектом?  
Питер смеется. Может быть, чуть громче, чем это было бы прилично.  
Гарри едва не прижимается ухом к телефону, и Питер пихает его локтем.  
— Свали, — шепчет он, и Дэдпул, кажется это слышит.  
— О, ты не один?  
— Не, мы с Гарри… Я рассказывал тебе про Гарри? Мой лучший друг, который сейчас получит в ухо.  
Озборн показывает ему средний палец, но всё же откидывается на спинку своего стула.  
Уэйд зевает.  
— Чем вы заняты?  
— Пьём, — честно признается Питер. — Пили.  
— Лимонад?  
Питер снова смеется, но под пристальном взглядом Гарри смущается и успокаивается.  
— Не-е-ет… — тянет Паркер.  
— Так ты пьяный, — умиляется Уэйд. — Пьяный Паучок.  
Парень кашляет, чтобы заглушить последние слова, потому что Гарри опять невзначай двигается ближе.  
— Я домой собираюсь, — говорит Питер. — Хотел такси вызвать и не туда нажал. Хорошо, что ты не спал.  
— За тобой заехать? — немедленно предлагает Пул.  
— Да не стоит, я сам доберусь.  
Глаза Озборна загораются недобрым огоньком. А, чёрт.  
— Уверен? А если таксист увидит, в каком ты состоянии, и решит тебя обчистить или вообще увезет куда-нибудь и убьёт? А мне все равно делать нечего.  
Каким-то невообразимым образом он позволяет Уэйду себя уговорить. Остается только надеяться, что ЭмДжей заберёт Гарри раньше и ни Уилсон, ни Озборн не получат возможности поставить его перед другим в неловкое положение.  
Едва Питер кладет трубку, Гарри подрывается с места и несется куда-то. Возвращается он широко улыбаясь и держа в руках две рюмки.  
— Ну, напоследок?  
***  
— Все так плохо? — усмехается Уэйд, поддерживая Паркера за локоть, пока они выходят.  
— Всё хорошо, — убеждает его тот, спотыкаясь на ступенях. — Всё отлично!  
— Надеюсь, ты потом это не вспомнишь… А если вспомнишь, то не убьешь меня. А если убьёшь, то не больно.  
Уэйд обхватывает парня за талию, чтобы тот не навернулся со ступеней.  
Питер кладёт свои руки поверх его и сдавливает.  
— Хорошо, что Гарри этого не видит, — вздыхает Паркер. — Он бы мне потом ещё год это припоминал.  
Дэдпул придерживает ему голову, сажая в такси, и ныряет следом. Питер тут же вцепляется в его толстовку и опускает голову на плечо.  
— Мой внук впервые напился, — гордо сообщает Уэйд в ответ на удивлённый взгляд таксиста. И называет адрес, гладя парня по волосам.  
Питер издает какой-то непонятный звук, одновременно похожий на смешок и на стон.  
Машина трогается с места.  
— Всё так сложно, — говорит Паук через какое-то время. — Изо дня в день одно и то же. Проблемы в колледже, дома, на работе. Проблемы в Нью-Йорке, проблемы с тётей, проблемы с друзьями… Это вообще ни на минуту не прекращается.  
— А почему ты думаешь я вышибаю себе мозги раз в три дня? — спрашивает Уилсон.  
Питер выпрямляется и награждает его тяжелым взволнованным взглядом.  
— Да расслабь булки, я пошутил, малыш, — отмахивается Пул.  
Питер находит его ладонь и сжимает в своих руках.  
— Парадокс в том, — говорит парень. — Что я всегда говорил, что от тебя больше всего неприятностей. А получается наоборот.  
— Знаешь, а вот это обидно! Хочешь сказать, кто-то доставляет тебе больше неприятностей, чем я?! Кто это? Я вызову его на дуэль!  
Питер смеется, снова устраивая голову на его плече. Очерчивает пальцами шрамы на ладони.  
— Ты ничего от меня не требуешь и не ждешь. Ты... Ты просто рядом и всё.  
— То есть, свою коллекцию карточек с черепашками-ниндзя ты мне не завещаешь? Полезно знать.  
Питер хихикает, а потом резко замолкает, задумавшись над чем-то.  
— Уэйд.  
Придвигается ближе.  
— Я тебе правда нравлюсь или ты в шутку так себя ведёшь?  
— А какой ответ правильный?  
Питер тяжело вздыхает.  
— Правдивый.  
— Тогда оба варианта.  
Питер подвисает, переваривая информацию. Но для пьяного мозга это оказывается слишком сложно.  
Паук выпрямляется и сердито дёргает Уэйда за рукав.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, — громко требует он.  
Уилсон ловит в зеркале шокированный взгляд водителя. Мог бы и привыкнуть, в Нью-Йорке же работает.  
— А подождать не хочешь? — находится Уэйд, которому завтра совсем не улыбается собирать свои зубы по всему городу.  
Раз уж Паучок доверился ему, то Уэйд обязан его защитить от разного рода посягательств. В том числе и от своих.  
Из-за этого Пул даже держит его осторожно, едва касаясь. Только у самого Питера, кажется, другие планы.  
— Подождать? — переспрашивает он.  
В голове у Уэйда проносятся все бесчисленные сериалы про домохозяек, которые крутят по кабельному днями и ночами.  
— Ну да, подождать. Сводишь меня в кино, подаришь цветы, а там уж и целоваться можно будет. Ну, или я тебя в кино свожу. На «камень-ножницы-бумага» потом решим.  
Питер замирает, даже дыхание задерживает, глядя на него как сурок на бампер приближающейся машины.  
Чёрт, кажется, Уэйд его сломал.  
— Ладно, — соглашается вдруг Питер, шмыгнув носом.  
Машина подскакивает на какой-то неровности, и парень снова заваливается на Уэйда и так и остаётся лежать, до конца дороги теребя его рукав. Кажется, засыпает минут на десять.  
— Вы прибыли в пункт назначения, — говорит Уэйд ему на ухо, когда они останавливаются. Сравнительно тихо, чтобы не напугать. Хотя забавно бы было посмотреть, как Питер подскочит и уцепится за крышу машины. Он такое пару раз проделывал, за что Паук потом гонял его по всему кварталу.  
— Ммм, что-то быстро, — отзывается Питер, зевая.  
Выползает вслед за Уэйдом из машины и зевает снова, потягиваясь. Оступается и едва не валится с ног.  
— Кому расскажешь, не поверят, — бормочет себе под нос Дэдпул. — Эй, Пит, — зовёт он, когда такси отъезжает. — Помнишь, как я катался у тебя на спине?  
— Такое забудешь, — вздыхает Питер. — Ты меня всего облапал.  
Значит, всё-таки заметил.  
— Ну, пришло твоё время кататься! — задорно восклицает Уэйд, подставляя спину. Верно рассудив, что это самый быстрый способ транспортировать его Паучка по всем этим бесчисленным ступеням.  
Питер, видимо, с ним согласен. Слишком уж ловко для в стельку пьяного запрыгивает на закорки, обвивая руками и ногами, и прижимается щекой к макушке.  
— А я знаю, почему ты не стал меня целовать, — заявляет он, играясь с завязками на толстовке Уэйда. — Я такой пьяный был, что ты подумал, что я не серьёзно…  
Питер ловко умудряется стянуть с него капюшон.  
— А сейчас, значит, трезвый? — Дэдпул еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать.  
— Ну, гораздо трезвее…  
Пересохшие губы прижимаются к лысине.  
— Уэйд, а давай встречаться?  
Уэйд поправляет его ноги, норовящие съехать. Думая только о том, как хочется плюнуть на всё, заорать «ДАВАЙ!» и наброситься на него — такого мягкого и ласкового, каким Уэйд его никогда раньше не видел.  
— А давай ты подумаешь на трезвую-претрезвую голову и спросишь ещё раз завтра? — предлагает Пул.  
Питер обиженно замолкает и сердито сопит ему в макушку. И в какой-то момент совсем отключается.  
— Только попробуй меня слюнями заляпать, — грозит парню Уэйд.  
Тот только причмокивает губами во сне.


	2. Chapter 2

Первая мысль Питера по пробуждении: «Хорошо быть молодым».  
Вторая: «Хорошо иметь исцеляющий фактор».  
Третья: «Только попить бы…»  
В общем и целом, последствия предыдущей ночи почти не ощущаются. Парень лениво потягивается и пытается выпутаться из одеяла. Получается не с первой попытки, потому что закутан он знатно. Наконец одеяло летит в сторону, и Питер поднимается с кровати и идет на кухню.  
Видимо, не так уж и сильно он был пьян, раз умудрился не просто упасть поперёк кровати, но и раздеться до трусов и залезть под одеяло.  
Питер достает из холодильника бутылку воды и выпивает почти половину. Зубы начинает ломить, и с разочарованным вздохом Питер возвращает бутылку на место.  
Итак, сначала душ, потом кофе, а потом, когда он вновь почувствует себя человеком, можно будет сесть и вспомнить вчерашний вечер.

Его куртка аккуратно висит в коридоре, кеды стоят там же. Питер хмурится. Обычно он стаскивает их и пинает куда придётся. Да и ключи не кладёт на тумбочку, а оставляет в кармане. Вместе с мобильным, от чего на экране уже есть несколько царапин. Парень пытается вспомнить, как пересёк порог квартиры, но последнее, что воспроизводит его память — это узкая лестничная площадка. А дальше — чернота.  
Кажется, он заснул, пока Уэйд тащил его на закорках.  
Чёрт. Уэйд.  
Это всё объясняло. И аккуратно стоящие кеды, и отсутствие одежды, и то, что он, собственно, проснулся в своей постели, а не где-нибудь в подворотне. Стоит позвонить и поблагодарить его.  
А ещё сообщить Гарри, что всё в порядке. Если тот, конечно, уже проснулся.  
Питер обыскивает карманы куртки в поисках телефона, но ничего не находит. В висящих на стуле джинсах его тоже нет, как и на самом стуле, под стулом и около него.  
Отлично. Просто отлично. Лучше не придумаешь.  
Питер вздыхает и падает обратно на кровать. Рано или поздно ему кто-нибудь позвонит. И если телефон где-то в квартире, то Питер услышит.  
Если, конечно, батарея не сядет прежде…

Ближе к вечеру Паркер выбирается на патруль. Обычно Дэдпул присоединяется к нему. Или выпрыгивает как чёртик из табакерки в самый подходящий или самый не подходящий момент, но в этот раз всё тихо. Питер глушит в себе гаденький голосок, шепчущий, что он вёл себя вчера настолько отвратительно, что отпугнул даже Уилсона, для которого «отвратительно» было стилем жизни.  
Домой Питер возвращается совсем уставшим и расстроенным. Влезает в комнату через окно, предусмотрительно оставленное открытым. Идёт к шкафу, на ходу стаскивая с себя маску. Несколько секунд смотрит в зеркало на свое лицо, белеющее в полумраке. Затем плетётся и включает свет.  
Освещение тут же режет привыкшие к темноте глаза, и приходится закрыть их. Питер снимает перчатки и верхнюю часть костюма и, не глядя, убирает в шкаф. Проводит ладонями по шее, разминая её. Приглаживает встрёпанные волосы. Затем, склоняясь, снимает и штаны. Выпрямляется, расправляет плечи. Пожалуй, неплохо было бы принять душ. Снять накопившееся напряжение.  
Питер просовывает пальцы под резинку трусов и тянет вниз.  
И тут из-за спины раздаётся деликатное покашливание.  
С нечеловеческой скоростью Питер натягивает бельё обратно и оборачивается прыжком, вжимаясь в шкаф спиной.  
— Дэдпул?!  
— Ага, приветик! — отзывается Уэйд и машет ему рукой.  
Он сидит, развалившись на компьютерном стуле Паркера, с таким видом, будто тут ему самое место.  
— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — хмурится Питер, всё ещё не отошедший от неожиданности.  
Другой вопрос — какого чёрта он сам не почувствовал присутствия Дэдпула?  
— Тоже рад тебя видеть, малыш! — отзывается Уэйд и вдруг бросает ему что-то.  
Питер без особого труда ловит предмет и разглядывает его. Предмет оказывается его телефоном, с пропажей которого Питер уже почти смирился.  
— О! — от напряжённости не остаётся и следа. — Где ты его нашёл?  
— Ты его вчера выронил в такси. Я тебе звонил узнать, живой ты или нет, но ты не брал трубку. Потом, звонке на тридцатом, мне ответил тот парень, что нас вёз. Прикольный чувак, правда из-за нас, кажется, он заработал психологическую травму.  
— Угу, — отзывается Питер.  
Слушает он уже вполуха, снимая блокировку с телефона и проверяя сообщения и непринятые вызовы. Уэйд не соврал, он и впрямь звонил двадцать семь раз. Пару раз звонил Гарри, а потом начал заваливать его смсками. Даже от ЭмДжей один пропущенный.  
Питер вздыхает и начинает набирать Озборну сообщение.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, не глядя на Уэйда, полностью поглощённый телефоном. Совсем забывая, что всё ещё стоит в одних трусах. — Без него было совсем тяжко. И спасибо, что дотащил меня до дома вчера. Мне жутко стыдно за то, как я себя вёл.  
— Ааа, не бери в голову! — Уэйд взмахивает рукой. — Никогда в жизни не видел тебя таким. Будет что вспоминать одинокими зимними вечерами.  
Гарри отвечает на сообщение, ругая Питера распоследними словами. Тот улыбается и строчит ответ. Отправляет и откладывает телефон в сторону.  
— Я… кхм… Я хотел в душ сходить, — сообщает парень Уэйду. — Если хочешь, потом можем что-нибудь заказать и посмотреть киношку.  
— Конечно, — Уэйд кивает, и его маска приобретает радостное выражение.  
— Окей, — Питер улыбается ему в ответ. — Тогда иди в гостиную, выбирай, что будем смотреть.  
— Дааа, — тянет Дэдпул, вдруг как-то сконфузившись. — Можно я ещё пару минут посижу тут? Уж больно стул удобный.  
Питер складывает руки на груди и щурится, разглядывая Уэйда. Проходится по мощной фигуре и, как только опускает взгляд вниз, Уилсон быстро меняет положение, упираясь локтями в колени и опуская подбородок на сложенные ладони.  
Питер смущённо отводит взгляд и мгновение собирается с мыслями. Да уж, должно быть, знатное он тут устроил представление. А Уэйд ведь мог и не сообщать о своём присутствии, и тогда что?  
Питер закусывает губу. А затем огибает кровать и решительно подходит к Уилсону.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Да, ещё в каком! Даже больше, чем в порядке! Что может быть больше, чем порядок? Суперпорядок? Я в суперпорядке! — мямлит Уэйд, чуть отъезжая от него на стуле.  
— Уверен? — парень лукаво улыбается, делая шаг вслед за Дэдпулом. — Потому что я думаю, что могу помочь… С этим.  
— С ч-чем? — прорези маски Уэйда округляются по мере того, как Питер подходит ближе.  
И этот человек хватает его за задницу и отпускает сальные шутки при каждом удобном случае? Паркер фыркает и склоняется, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники. Уэйд откидывается на спинку, совершенно точно уверенный, что его сейчас выбросят в окно вместе со скрипучей и ни разу не удобной табуреткой на колёсиках.  
— С этим, — повторяет Питер, указывая взглядом на отчётливо выпирающий стояк Уилсона. — Ну, знаешь… Протянуть руку помощи.  
Уэйд нервно хихикает.  
— Ты опять пьяный? Питти, я волнуюсь за твою печень. А если она откажет? Я, наверное, смогу стать донором. Какая у тебя группа крови?  
— Я не пьяный, — вздыхает Питер, выпрямляясь. — Не понимаю, чего ты так реагируешь.  
— Ка-а-ак я реагирую? — Уэйд немного расслабляется, но всё же закидывает ногу на ногу, прикрываясь.  
— Как будто никогда раньше такого не делал.  
— Не давал полуголым едва легальным мальчикам мне отдрочить? Каюсь, бывало.  
Брови Питера ползут вверх.  
— Я про «руку помощи». Типа… — он пожимает плечами. — Если много всего навалилось, например, и надо выпустить пар, а возможностей не так уж и много, кто-нибудь из бро тебе помогает.  
— Типа секс по дружбе? — недоверчиво спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Ну, почти. Только дрочка. Это даже сексом не считается. Я думал, ты слышал. Просто у нас это в ходу.  
— У вас?  
— У Мстителей, — поясняет Питер.  
— Гонишь, — заявляет наёмник, но как-то совсем не уверено.  
— Да нет же! — продолжает Паук. — Ты же часто околачиваешься в Башне в последнее время. Неужели никто тебе не рассказал?  
— Не то, чтобы у меня было много друзей среди Мстителей, — подозрительно ровно говорит Уэйд.  
Питер вздыхает и протягивает ему руку.  
— Ну, один точно есть.  
Уэйд колеблется несколько мгновений, а затем всё же хватается за его ладонь и встаёт со стула, сразу же оказываясь неприлично близко к парню. Питер улыбается уголками губ и не спешит выпускать его руку.  
— Я сам был удивлён, когда узнал об этом впервые. Не верил по-началу. А потом начал постоянно натыкаться на Стива и Тони, зажимающихся по углам. Это не так стрёмно, как звучит, правда. Просто физическая разрядка, — язык быстро проходится по губам. — Без романтики, обязательств и прочей херни.  
— И часто ты так делаешь? — Уэйд сглатывает, следя за его лицом не отрываясь.  
Питер придвигается ближе, прижимается бёдрами и легко потирается. Уэйд вздрагивает, но Паркер обхватывает его за талию, не давая отстраниться.  
— Бывает иногда, — признается Питер, чуть отступая назад и увлекая мужчину за собой. — Я всё ещё не очень к этому привык.  
Он продолжает пятиться, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Уэйд наваливается, прижимаясь к нему. Тянется, чтобы снять с себя маску, и отбрасывает её в сторону.  
Питер наконец-то видит его глаза. Ладони парня скользят по бокам наёмника, переходя на широкую грудь.  
Уэйд сжимает бёдра Питера и толкается вперёд, от чего с губ парня срывается вздох.  
Глаза у Питера широко распахнуты, зрачки расширены, а губы влажно блестят от слюны. Уилсон тянется за поцелуем, но Питер успевает приложить ладонь к его рту.  
— Это уже совсем не по-дружески, — шепчет Паркер.  
Уэйд кивает, показывая, что понял. Но пересохшие губы всё же прижимаются к ладони, прежде чем та исчезает. Питер задерживает дыхание, мгновение просто наслаждаясь теплом и тяжестью чужого тела. А потом опускает руки на пояс Уэйда и пытается расстегнуть ремень. Максимально осторожно, чтобы не нажать что-нибудь и не взлететь на воздух вместе с квартирой.  
Тот помогает ему, тут же отбрасывая ремень в сторону, пока Питер расстёгивает ширинку и приспускает его штаны. У Уэйда уже давно болезненно стоит, да и самому Питеру требуется не так много времени, чтобы кровь отлила от головы, лишая связности мысли, и прилила к члену.  
Уилсон спускает с него бельё и кладёт ладонь на его задницу, сжимая. Питер одной рукой хватается за его плечи, притягивая ближе, а второй обхватывает оба их члена и начинает двигаться. Поначалу никак не удаётся поймать ритм, они оба толкаются бёдрами вразнобой, а движения Питера рваные и слишком резкие. Уэйд накрывает его ладонь своей рукой, и, раз уж ему запретили целовать, утыкается носом в шею парня, делая глубокий вдох. Питер приглушённо стонет и тяжело дышит ему в ухо, дёргаясь и прогибаясь в спине, когда Уэйд сильнее сжимает его ладонь, заставляя немного замедлиться. Трение создаётся практически невыносимое. Питер очень быстро подходит к грани. Он жадно дышит и кусает губы. Пальцы свободной руки до синяков сжимают плечо Уилсона, но тот не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания. Он что-то бормочет, щекоча дыханием шею, но за шумом крови в ушах Питер ничего не слышит.  
Вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, и руки покрываются гусиной кожей словно от холода. Питер стискивает зубы и изливается в свою ладонь. Уэйд быстро отводит его руку в сторону и додрачивает, выжимая из Питера всё до последней капли, и скоро сам кончает. Парень чувствует, как напрягаются, а затем расслабляются его мышцы.  
Уэйд наваливается на Паркера, и колени у обоих подкашиваются. Приходится приложить остатки сил, чтобы не сползти по стеночке на пол.  
Наконец Пул выпрямляется, разминая плечи.  
— Вух! Это было горячо, малыш. Теперь я хочу в Мстители. Как думаешь, меня примут в Мстители?  
Питер слабо улыбается и зарывается пятернёй во влажные от пота волосы.   
— Даже не знаю. Попробую спросить Тони после их встречи со Стивом, когда он будет в приподнятом настроении. Ты в последнее время делал много хорошего…  
— Блин, ну от Консервной банки и Капитана Сосульки я чего-то такого и ожидал, но чтобы и остальные… Давай колись, кого ты лично осчастливил своей «рукой помощи» помимо меня? Я буду ревновать и скорее всего их всех возненавижу, но всё равно колись.  
— Ну… — Питер начинает загибать пальцы. — Втянул меня в это Джонни Шторм.  
Уэйд корчит недовольную гримасу.  
— Ожидаемо.  
— Потом была Наташа.  
— Чё, серьёзно?! — у Уэйда отвисает челюсть.  
— Ага, потом разок Тор.  
— Что? ТОР?! Это ж одна из моих любимых грязных фантазий! Конечно, самая любимая — это с тобой, — тут же уточняет он.  
Рот Питера дёргается, но губы всё же остаются плотно сжаты.  
— Ну и ещё Халк.  
— Беннер? Вау. И как оно? Ну, я имею в виду, он не становится огурцом во время оргазма?  
— Не знаю, я именно с Халком, а не с Брюсом, — Питер стискивает зубы, держась из последних сил.  
— Твою ж ма-ать, — тянет Уэйд. — Как ты до такого вообще дошёл?  
— Ну… Он такой большой и зелёный, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Меня это ужасно возбуждает!  
На последних словах голос всё же предательски даёт петуха, и Питер, не выдерживая, начинает ржать, сгибаясь пополам. На глазах выступают слёзы. Забывшись, парень стирает их испачканной в подсыхающей сперме рукой. А потом почти вслепую ищет салфетки. Наконец, придя в себя, оборачивается к Уэйду, который за всё это время не издал ни звука.  
— Так ты мне набрехал, — констатирует тот, хмурясь.  
— Боже, конечно! «Рука помощи», блин, как такое вообще придумать можно!  
— Действительно, — Уэйд отворачивается и вытирает свою руку о штаны. Приводит одежду в порядок и склоняется за маской.  
— Ты что, злишься? — осторожно спрашивает Питер. — Уэйд, да я же просто прикололся. Ты всё время надо мной шутишь.  
Дэдпул не отвечает. И это дурной знак.  
Питер на плохо слушающихся ногах подходит к Уилсону и разворачивает к себе.  
— Прости, я не думал, что это тебя заденет.  
— Да расслабься, всё пучком, — криво ухмыляется тот. — Как будто я тебе никогда не врал.  
— Ну, не всё, что я сказал, было враньём, — Питер опускает взгляд. — Одно… Нет, две вещи были правдой.  
Уэйд комкает в ладонях свою маску.  
— Этой какие?  
Паркер поднимает голову, и в глазах у него пляшут озорные искры.  
— Стив и Тони правда зажимаются в каждом тёмном углу. Это очень стрёмно.  
— Так и знал! — восклицает Уилсон. — Ладно, а вторая?  
Питер улыбается.  
— Ты мой друг, Уэйд. И я знаю, что могу доверять тебе. И то, что я вчера говорил… Да, это было из-за алкоголя в моей крови, но у меня было время обо всём подумать и… Я бы хотел попробовать. Ну, знаешь…  
— Романтика, обязательства и прочая херня? — подсказывает Уэйд.  
Питер смущённо смеётся.  
— Типа того. Так что скажешь?  
— Нууу… — бесконечно долго тянет Уилсон. — Даже не знаю. Как мне теперь верить твоим словам?  
У Питера вновь начинают дрожать колени.  
— Знаешь же, как говорят. Наврал один раз, наврёт и второй! Я не знаю, Питер, я не знаю...  
— Уэйд... — голос Паука звучит совсем глухо. — Почему мне кажется, что ты сейчас надо мной издеваешься?  
— Один-один? — довольно улыбается Пул. — Не куксись, детка.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал... И ты не ответил, — замечает Питер, легко пихая его в грудь.  
— А это не очевидно? — фыркает Уэйд, ловя его кулак и поднося к лицу. — Но с тем условием, что я выберу что мы сегодня едим.  
— О чёрт, — Паркер закатывает глаза. — Хорошо, договорились.  
Губы Уэйда проходятся по костяшкам. Питер разжимает пальцы.  
— И мы смотрим «Плохих парней 2».  
— Я сам хотел это предложить.  
— И не думай, что ты отделался на сегодня вялой дрочкой.  
Пул обхватывает два его пальца ртом, скользит по ним кончиком языка.  
— Вялой? Да я…  
Питер запинается и краснеет. Уилсон откровенно наслаждается происходящим, внимательно наблюдая. И не прекращая обсасывать его пальцы.  
— Ты опять издеваешься надо мной.  
— Угу, — мычит Пул и выпускает пальцы Питера. — Трудно удержаться. Так ты принимаешь условия?  
— Как будто у меня есть выбор. Да, принимаю.  
— Отлично! — Уэйд хлопает в ладоши. — А теперь надо скрепить договор поцелуем.  
Питер опомниться не успевает, как Уилсон притягивает его к себе и крепко сжимает, вовлекая в поцелуй. И его руки уже совершенно по-хозяйски орудуют в трусах парня, сжимая и разводя в стороны ягодицы. Питер стонет в поцелуй, и его тут же кусают за нижнюю губу.  
Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, челюсть у Питера уже ноет.  
— Ладно, мне всё-таки надо в душ, — говорит он. — Закажи пока пожрать.  
— Будет сделано!  
Уэйд хватает телефон Питера и по памяти набирает номер.  
Парень вздыхает, качает головой и направляется к двери.  
Уэйд окликает его, когда он уже в проёме.  
— Эй, малыш. Так ты всё-таки дрочил Халку или нет?  
Питер замирает на несколько мгновений, а потом прячет лицо в ладонях и заходится смехом.


End file.
